


Overworking gets you Cuddles

by dangerbread



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Architechs, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WOW I CANT BELIEVE SCHLATTE WROTE SOMETHING WITHOUT ANGST, grian has a pile of blankets, how do you write fluff, i mean wait what, im not good at writing fluff still dont kill me, iskall has to drag him home, mumbo is a spoon, mumbo works too much, probably?, seriously why can you tag things such stupid things, these three are valid af and need more content together tbh, what the fresh fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbread/pseuds/dangerbread
Summary: Mumbo exhausts himself working on Sahara, and Iskall has to go drag him away from his work. He proceeds to get free cuddles from the other Architechs, Iskall and Grian.





	Overworking gets you Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turbobooster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbobooster/gifts).

> I forgot to upload this ages ago, oops. I'm actually super happy with how this one turned out! I might consider making two more chapters, where instead of Mumbo doing something stupid to get cuddled, it happens w/ the other two, too. Like Grian's building something for too long, or Iskall's like out collecting materials super late, and then it just ends with vomit inducing fluff to the best I can write it, lmao.
> 
> I still struggle with writing fluff, so sorry if this is total trash teehee  
This is like a half request, half gift for my friend Ivooli (turbobooster on here)! She only requested something of the ship, and I came up with the rest!

It was just after midnight when Iskall finally got fed up and stormed his way into Sahara. Mumbo had been working on it for _hours _now; he had claimed he'd only work on it for a little while and then he'd leave and go hang out with Iskall and Grian for the rest of the night. _Ha_, like that ever happened. The spoon probably forgot about ever saying that, and now Iskall had shown up to drag him away from the premises. 

"Mumbo! What the heck are you doing out here so late, dude!?" Iskall calls as soon as he sees Mumbo in the distance. He ups his walking pace until he's in front of Mumbo, an unimpressed look on his face, "Grian's convinced that you forgot about what you told him earlier, and he's pretty bummed out right now." Iskall had come out there with some regular, old jeans, a white t-shirt, and his elytra of course, in the middle of the night to recollect this forgetful utensil man.

"Huh?" Mumbo says, before realization hit him like a truck and his eyes went wide, "Oh goodness! Oh- I didn't think I'd be out here that long- Iskall, what time is it??" He had promised Grian (and thereby Iskall too, of course) that he'd spend the whole night with him. And then he got distracted for too long by his redstone. Again.

Iskall's stern look shifts to a soft one as he chuckles, slinging an arm around Mumbo, and clapping a hand to his shoulder as he lead him where he could see the open sky. He raised his free hand towards the moon as he said, "It's about one in the morning. And it's alright, Grian loves you too much to _really _be mad at you!" He adds the last part in with a grin.

"...Wow, I didn't even realize I'd been here that long! Jeez, I'm sorry Iskall, I lost track of time!" Mumbo starts a string of apologies instead, ignoring Iskall's reassurance.

"You gotta stop overwhelming yourself, man!" Iskall interrupts, kissing his cheek, "Now come on, Grian was half asleep when I left him, so if we hurry we won't be waking him up!" Mumbo nods his head and follows Iskall back to where Grian was.

They enter the building, and Grian was exactly where Iskall had left him. He was sat on a couch with approximately four blankets mountained on top of him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was calm; he had fallen asleep. Grian appeared to still have his usual red sweater, and with his bare feet sticking out from the other side of the blanket pile, he had some strangely patterned pajama pants that didn't quite look like they belonged to him. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise Mumbo if they belonged to one of the girls. Mumbo decides to quietly make his way towards the tired builder, "Hey... Grian..." Mumbo whispers, leaning over Grian's sleeping form and shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

Grian's eyes snap open from the sudden commotion, but he immediately calms back down as he's met with a soft smile from Mumbo, "Mumbo!" Grian gasps, absolutely elated at seeing the other as he throws his hands up to pull Mumbo down into an awkward hug, "You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, G... I got carried away with redstone again!" Mumbo says, pulling away and raffling the smaller's hair a little.

"Move you couch hog!" Iskall pushes at Grian's legs to make him move them. Grian pouts at him as he sits up, his blanket mountain being shoved off to his side between him and the side of the couch. Iskall plunked himself onto the couch beside him. Iskall then glances at Mumbo as he pats his lap, "Come here, you big dummy."

"O-Oh! Uh- Okay...!" Mumbo says awkwardly, his face dusted pink as he hesitantly approaches the two. Iskall opens his arms towards Mumbo, giving the silent promise of a hug if he stopped being a chicken and sat on the couch with them; and _ooh_, did Mumbo like hugs (Hugs and lil kisses are very valid okay). He sits on Iskall's lap, and lets himself fall into Iskall's embrace, the other wrapping his arms around him as soon as he could properly reach him.

Grian scooted closer so he was squishing himself into Iskall's rather invaded personal space, leaning the side of his head on Iskall's shoulder as he interlaced his fingers with one of Mumbo's hands, "I didn't see you a lot today, I missed you, Mumbo." Grian says barely above a whisper as he tries to hide his small smile by burying more of his face into Iskall's shoulder. Iskall was petting his head with the hand of the same shoulder he laid on.

"I missed you too, Grian. I missed both of you!" Mumbo says with a silly smile plastered on his face, making Grian giggle almost silently to himself. They were all mostly quiet, none of them daring to break the calm, but comfy atmosphere in the room. They separate their hands as Grian shifts so he's sitting up straighter than he had been before, and could more properly lay his head on Iskall's shoulder, his face now facing the side of Iskall's.

Missing the warmth of Grian's hand, Mumbo instead takes Iskall's nearest hand from the arms now loosely draped around him and Grian in their strange little huddle around Iskall, "You know that we know you don't mean to 'forget' about this place and get stuck in your weird, little redstone land, right?" Iskall says absently.

Mumbo sighs, closing his eyes, still feeling an echo of guilt about it, "_Yeah_... I know... I really am sorry."

"Stop being a such a sad sack, you're Mumbo Jumbolio! You're supposed to _always_ be smiling!" Grian says, shifting yet again to instead give Mumbo a tight hug, and a bright smile.

"Oh gosh... I-I do love you Grian, but you're gonna kill me if you k-keep squishing me like that-" Mumbo manages to wheeze, Grian and Iskall laughing as Grian releases the death hug for a hug with a bit more normalcy.

Iskall tilts his head forwards so he was closer to the other two, hugging them closer to himself as he closed his eyes with a smile, "Not gonna lie, I think I could fall asleep exactly like this, and be the happiest man alive..." He sighs with contentment.

"Yeah..." Grian yawns, "...I'm really sleepy."

"Then go to sleep! You both are starting to look like you'll pass out any second now." Mumbo murmurs, "I _absolutely_ promise I won't get carried away tomorrow, and we can spend longer than ten minutes together! I swear on my mustache."

"Uh oh, he's serious now, Iskall!" Grian tiredly giggles, Iskall and Mumbo chuckling lightly as well.

Iskall opens his eyes again, shooing the other two off of himself so he could stand, "Then we should hit the hay. It's almost one thirty." He suggests, stretching his arms out towards the ceiling as he stood, feeling the strained muscles in his back from working day relax.

"...The bed is really far, I don't think I have it in me to be bothered to walk for that long." Grian complains, sinking into Mumbo's chest now since Iskall was no longer there.

"Lucky you! This couch just so happens to be convertible to a bed if we take the effort to do so!" Iskall says triumphantly. Mumbo stands up, dragging Grian to his feet with him, as Iskall haphazardly throws the couch cushions and pillows to the side (as well as Grian's forgotten blanket pile). He pulls out the couch and... and soon it's set up as a bed! Mumbo recollected the pillows and plopped them onto the couch-bed as Grian stopped clinging to Mumbo so he could grab the blanket mountain all in one go before dropping that on top as well.

"...Alright, let's address the elephant in the room." Mumbo says, all three of them motionlessly staring down at the bed, "Who's the one squished in the middle all night?"

Dead silence took over the room, both Iskall and Grian glancing at each other before Grian grinned mischievously, "You, of course! You were super late coming back here!"

"I- ...I mean, you're not _wrong..._" Mumbo mutters with a sigh. It's not like any of them _didn't _like sleeping between the other two, it's just that you'd tend to have incredibly less space all night if you were in the middle.

"Sounds like a done deal!" Iskall says, instantly laying on one side of the bed. Grian soon follows him, sitting up at the other side, his back against the back of the couch, though he was more so half sitting, half lying. Mumbo muttered something unintelligible to himself as he toed his rather uncomfortable dress shoes off, and ditched his suit jacket and tie to banishment on a nearby chair, before sitting between the other two, sitting up straighter than the messy haired builder beside him.

Grian scooted to the side until he was snuggling into Mumbo's side, humming happily to himself. He gives Mumbo a quick kiss before settling comfortably against him, the other's mustache tickling even from the brief contact, "I want to sleep, but I also don't..." He mutters rather illogically.

Mumbo huffs in quiet laughter, "I think you should sleep, Grian."

"You should sleep too, Mumbo. You worked on redstone for at least five hours straight, there's no way you're any less tired than Grian is." Iskall interjects, "You may worry for us looking tired, but clearly you haven't seen _yoursel_f." And he was quite right; Mumbo's eyes had dark rings beneath them, and his hands had been a little shaky from overexerting himself for so long. Yet Iskall's tone wasn't mocking, or even telling him off. Just a sweet, but tired, tone.

Grian lies down properly, coaxing Mumbo to copy. Pretty much as soon as Mumbo had lied down as well, Iskall tries to roll him over to face Grian so he could get back in on the cuddles. Obliging, Mumbo now lays on his side facing Grian who wasted no time snuggling back into him to actually try and sleep this time. As Mumbo pulls Grian closer, he feels Iskall's arms wrap around him, the slightly shorter man hugging him from behind.

Out like a light, Grian was already softly snoring, and from behind he heard Iskall let out a quiet sigh as he buried his face into Mumbo's upper back before relaxing and falling still, asides from his breaths as he tried to sleep as well. Mumbo can't help but smile to himself as sleepiness crashes over him in waves; he sure hadn't felt this cripplingly tired a few minutes ago. He closes his eyes as well, resting his head on the pillows just above Grian's.

And Grian's blanket pile was abandoned at the foot of the bed, no one having been bothered enough to actually do anything with it, because they were too comfortable to move anymore.


End file.
